love hurts
by mandymoore1
Summary: this story is set5 years after sleuthing with the enemy Cole never came back Phoebe found out she was pregnant 2 weeks after he left Prue is still alive they found Paige when Phoebe was pregnant with Jade now 4 Piper and Leo have Wyatt 3andMerlinda 1 fini
1. Chapter 1

**_Love hurts_**

**_this story is set5 years after slething with the enermy cole never came back Phoebe found out she was pregnant 2 weeks after he left Prue is still alive theyfound Paige when Phoebe was pregnant withJade now 4 Piper and Leohave Wyatt 3andMerlinda 1_**

**_epologe _**

**_Phoebe is sitting looking at a photo of her and Cole thinking why dont you come back i miss you so much when a little girl runs in the room and Phoebe say's hey there my shimering angle what uou up to"Jade say's" mommy are you ok you look sad"Phoebe say's "i'm fine baby i'm just thinking about Cole"Jade say'y my daddy" phoebe say's yes"._**

**_somewhere in the cityCole has justshimmerd back in sanfransico he feels it's time to come back he can't wait to see Phoebe again her love kept him going. he hopes she hasn't found someone else._**

**_please revew should i continue or not_**


	2. Chapter 2

note Phoebeand Jadethe only ones who lives at the Manor Piper lives with Leo and there children next door and Paige lives with Richard prue lives with andy who is now a white lighter

Love hurts

Chapter 2

that night when Jade is in bed Phoebe isreadeing a book when there's a knock on the doorand Phoebe gets upand goes to the door and when she opens the door and seesCole standing there she want's to run in to his arms and kiss him but she can't she'sfeeling so many difrent things in this momentshe's happy he's back angry that he has been gone so long with out even a Phone callto let her know he was ok. so she slams the door in his face.

Cole knows Phoebe has every reasn to be angry with him but he saw the love in hereyes so he shimmers in to the Manor knowing that her sisters might still live thereand use there powers onhim but he'd risk his life to prove he love's phoebe he lovesPhoebe so much.


	3. Chapter 3

love hurts

chapter 3

Phoebecan't beleiveCole's just shimmerd in to the Manor but of her's glad he has she'slonged for him to come back for so long she say's"Cole you have know right to shimmer into my house"Cole say's "Phoebe i love you and i've missed you so much I coulden't comeback beforebut I wanted to"Phoebe say's "but you dident come back did you anddo you want to know something else we have a daughter she's 4 her name's Jade and she's everything to me".

cole can't beleive whatPhoebe's just told him that he has a dauhter and Phoebe's had to go it alone ha say's Phoebe "I'm so sorry if I'd known" Phoebe say's you'd whatcome back soonerdon't beour daughter is amazing "she's my Shimering AngleI woulden't be with out her" just thentheyhear a screem comeing from upstairsCole takes Phoebe hand and shimmers her upstairs they see a demonis in Jade's room and Cole shout's you leave my dagther alone has he hurls anengy ball at him and the demonexplodes. and Jade runs to Cole daddy you saved me" of courseI did your my daughter". they all went downstairs

Phoebe Phoebe rushes over and hugs Jade and say's"are you ok" Jade say's I'm fine mommy is daddy back for good so you won't cry anymore" Cole say's i made you cry Phoebe"Phoebe say's "of course you made me cryI love youyour my soul mate all I wanted was for us to be together butyou never came back" Cole say's I'm back now Phoebe andI want to be with you we can be a family what do you say.

Cole waited nevrsly for is awnser when Phoebekissed him and say's ok we'll give it ago" and Cole say's Phoebe you've made me so happyI love you.


	4. Chapter 4

TVCrazed thanks for the revews glad you like it hears the next chapter

chapter 4

note:4 months have paseed Cole now lives in the manor with Phoebe and Jade her sisters don't know yet as he allway's shimmers away when there comeing over but this is what this chapters about how her sisters find out.

Phoebe, Cole and Jade are having a Picnic in the park Jade is sleeping on the blanket and Phoebe and Cole are just talking when all of a sudden Coletake's a small box out of his pocet and takes Phoebe's hand and say's "Phoebe you have made me so happy you'r my soul mate and i'm son lucky i want to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me"Phoebe say's ColeI love you of course I'll marry you" Colepics her up and spins her round" and Jade wakes up and say's" mommy why are you and daddyso happy. Phoebe say's cousewere getting married" Jade say's yey and starts jumping up and down, as Cole slips the engagment ring on Phoebe's finger.

just then a litle boy come's running over and say's " aunt Phoebe" Phoebe say's hey there Wyatt where's mommy" Pipersay's "i'm hear oh my Cole how long as he been back how long have you been lying" as she comes into veiw with Merlinda in her arms Phoebe say's4 months and i havent lied i just dident tell you he was back there's a difrence"Piper say's there's not (she spots the engagment ring on Phoebe's finger) you'r not goner marry him are you he's a demon" phoebe say'show dare you he's half demon and i love him and he's Jade's father so don't say things like that"Piper say's come on children wehere going bye Phoebe as she walked away with Wyatt and Merlinda.


	5. Chapter 5

love hurts

epoluge

2 months later it is Phoepe and Cole's weddig day and Jade is BridesMaidPhoebe hasn't heard from her sisters sinct the night of her engament when they gave her the choce it's him or us and she chose Cole3 she wishes they could just be happy for her and be hear for her special day. but she won't let there stubbenes ruin her happiness she love's Cole with all her heart and can't wait to be MRS Phoebe Turner

the end

please revew tell me if you think i should do a sequel


End file.
